


Live For Tonight

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cheating, Drinking, M/M, NOT OT3, Porn With Plot, Smut, Steve Is A Cheating Asshole, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, respecting boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bucky's world falls apart when he finds out Steve's been cheating on him. But as Tony's world falls apart for the same reasons, they find themselves stuck together in more ways than either of them expected.





	Live For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatsomefuckingchickensoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsomefuckingchickensoup/gifts).



> This was a prompt from akucintakamu, that was so amazing I couldn't pass up. Basically, Steve is cheating on Tony with Bucky, but Bucky doesn't know about Steve/Tony, and it leads to a WinterIron thing. I added more smut than was probably needed, but I did really enjoy writing this one.

“Hey, sugar.” Steve’s voice filled their joint bedroom, and Bucky looked up from his book, grinning. Steve was wearing his stealth uniform, cowl off and tossed aside.

“Hey, punk,” Bucky said, setting his book aside. 

“Jerk.” Steve shot back, already walking toward the bed.

Bucky rolled his neck, making a ‘come hither’ motion with his hand. Steve smirked, climbing onto the bed, hovering over Bucky on all fours. “I missed you.” Bucky purred, sliding his hands over Steve’s shoulders.

“Missed you too,” Steve sighed, then leaned in for a kiss.

The first kiss after Steve came back from a mission was always the best one. It was desperate, filled with a caring relief. Bucky still wasn’t allowed to go on missions with Steve, he technically didn’t even count as an Avenger yet, not being cleared for field work, so he had to sit in the Tower alone while waiting for Steve to come back. It could be weeks, even months, that Bucky was alone.

“How are you?” Steve asked, kissing down Bucky’s neck.

“‘m fine,” Bucky mumbled.

Steve paused, looking up at him. “Bucky.”

Bucky sighed. “I had a nightmare this morning, but I’ve been doing the breathing exercises. I’m getting better Stevie, I promise.”

“Good.” Steve’s smile was sad. He kissed Bucky again, but this time, there wasn’t a sexual tension to it. Just a sad, loving kiss.

“Hey Steve, JARVIS said you got back and I wanted to-” Steve and Bucky jumped and broke apart when the door flung open and Tony’s voice filled the room.

Steve went pale, scrambling off the bed. Bucky didn’t think much of it at first, Steve had asked to keep their relationship private, and Bucky figured it was just that. But the look of horror on Tony’s face wasn’t one of someone who’d just found out a big secret. It was… something else.

Tony’s mouth opened and closed, blinking. Bucky could see his fingers twitching, hands starting to shake.

“Hey, it’s not what it looks like.” Steve rushed out, holding up his hands.

“Don’t say that, Steve.” Tony hissed, stumbling backwards.

“Tony, please.” Steve stood up, walking toward him.

Tony only shook his head, running out of the room.

Steve watched him go, then spun around to face Bucky. “Bucky, I’m sorry about that, I don’t know why he-”

“Stevie.” Bucky cut him off. “Yes, you do. You can’t lie to me, you’ve never been able to lie to me.” Bucky’s fingernails dug into his palm. “Now look me in the eye, and tell me the truth.”

Steve was breathing hard, jaw twitching. “Tony and I have been dating since the Battle of New York.” His voice was quiet, quilty.

Bucky wasn’t even aware that he was on his feet until he slapped Steve across the face with his metal hand. “You goddamned asshole.”

“Buck, please, let me explain, I-” Steve was stumbling over his words.

“You don’t get to explain.” Bucky snarled. “You don’t get to try and justify cheating. You don’t get to try and clean up the mess you made. With Tony’s feelings, with mine.” Bucky shook his head. “Did you even love either of us?” He demanded.

“Yes.” Steve’s voice was indignant as if he were offended by the idea that he didn’t.

“Liar.” Bucky slapped him again. “You don’t cheat on someone you love. We’re done.”

Before Steve had a chance to spout more shit, Bucky stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Bucky wasn’t really sure where he was going until he found himself knocking on Tony’s door.

“Go to hell, Rogers.” Tony’s voice was shaking and broken.

“Not Rogers, it’s Barnes,” Bucky called out.

There was a pause. “Go to hell, Barnes.”

“Can I come in?” Bucky asked, ignoring the insult.

“Sure, come enjoy hell with me,” Tony said, and Bucky could distinctly hear bitter laughter.

Bucky tentatively opened the door, finding Tony sitting on his bed, holding a bottle of vodka that was already half empty. His face was wet with tears, eyes red and puffy.

“Did you come to apologize for him?” Tony asked, smiling bitterly. “Did he think if he sent you to take all the blame for it, I’d be less pissed?”

“Like hell, I’d let Rogers try and give someone else the blame.” Bucky scoffed, making a face. “He can shove it up his ass. I came to apologize for myself, not him. I… I didn’t know, Tony. I didn’t know the two of you were a thing. Steve said he was single. If I’d known… I wouldn't have dared. I don't- I’m not the type to be a side bitch.” Bucky explained, staring at the floor.

Tony was silent for a stretch of time. “You want something to drink?” He finally asked, holding up his bottle of vodka.

“I can't get drunk.” Bucky shook his head.

“Hold this.” Tony gave Bucky the vodka, then rolled over to rifle through his nightstand drawer, spread out across the bed on his tummy, head hanging off the edge. “There you are, you son of a bitch.” Tony sat back up, holding up his prize. “I made these for Steve. Guaranteed to get super soldiers wasted.” It was a glass bottle of amber liquid.

Bucky sighed, then traded bottles with Tony. “Mind if I sit?” He gestured to the bed.

Tony took a swig of vodka. “Go ahead, could use some company. We could form a club, the Drinking Because We Were Cheated On By Steve Rogers Club. Patent pending,” He said. 

Bucky laughed, then took a sip of his alcohol. “Damn, that's… That's fucking strong.”

“Told you.” Tony shrugged. “So you really had no idea? I mean, Steve asked me to keep quiet about it, I figured he was just still in the closet or didn’t want the press up his ass over dating Tony Stark. But I thought we were pretty obvious, at least to the other Avengers.”

“I mean, you flirt with everyone, and Steve’s too polite to tell people to stop so I just thought it was that,” Bucky said, taking another swig. He could already feel a gentle buzz coiling in his gut.

Tony snorted. “Please. Steve took the first step in our relationship, you know.” He admitted, staring at the vodka.

“Really? How so?” Bucky asked.

“After the Battle of New York, he cornered me and bent me over my own desk,” Tony said, shrugging. “After that, he did the romance stuff. Took me on a date, kisses, cuddles.” Tony took a long swig of vodka, then pouted. “I’m gonna miss that. He was so nice, good to me. Always thought I didn’t deserve him. That I couldn’t have been lucky enough to get something so pure. Guess I was right.” He sighed and leaned against Bucky’s shoulder, slightly startling Bucky. They’d never really been close, they had a polite, mandatory teammate relationship, but never anything further. Bucky figured it was the alcohol and didn’t think much of it. He tried not to think much about how his arm automatically wrapped around Tony’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“You deserve better.” Bucky insisted. “Look at you, you’re a gorgeous billionaire Avenger, you deserve the fucking world. Steve shorted you. Don’t let him try and make you think that’s what you deserved.”

“Steve shorted both of us.” Tony sighed. 

Bucky nodded, absently rubbing Tony’s shoulder. He was at a loss for words until another swig of alcohol had it talking for him. “So you’re a bottom?”

“Yep.” Tony popped the ‘p’. “And damned proud to say I’ve taken that all American dick. Steve’s fucking hung.” He sipped his vodka.

“We switched.” Bucky nodded. “I’m bigger, you know. Then him, down there.”

Tony looked up at Bucky, then down to Bucky’s crotch, then back up to his face. “You’re fucking kidding me. He’s got the biggest damned john I’ve ever seen.”

Bucky shook his head, holding up a hand. “Honest to god. I was well endowed, you know, before HYDRA, but the serum gave me a little… boost.” Bucky giggled in spite of himself.

Tony squinted at him. “I don’t believe you. Prove it.”

“Fine.” And a rational part of Bucky’s brain knew damn well he was way too drunk to be doing this, but he reached down and undid his belt and fly, shimmying them down to pull out his dick.

There was a long pause. “Jesus fucking Christ,” Tony muttered. “You weren’t kidding.”

Bucky smirked. Another beat of silence. “Now I feel weird, I’ve got my jock out for no reason.” He frowned.

Tony stared at him, making intense eye contact. “I can give you a reason.” He whispered, voice dark.

Bucky barely had time to put his bottle on the nightstand before they were kissing, hard and rough. Bucky couldn’t really say who kissed first, only that it was fucking hot. Kissing Tony was vastly different than kissing Steve. Tony’s scruff rubbed in all the right ways against Bucky’s chin, and his small mouth tasted of vodka and strawberries.

“Are you sure… we should-should be doing this?” Bucky gasped between kisses. “We’re… drunk… emotionally raw… this is a bad idea.”

“A really bad one.” Tony agreed, kissing down Bucky’s neck. “Can I ride you? I want to ride you.”

“Tony,” Bucky meant for it to be scolding, but instead it came out as a moan.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Tony murmured, tugging at Bucky’s shirt. “Off,” Tony demanded.

Bucky slid his shirt off while Tony grabbed a bottle of lube. Tony shoved Bucky, forcing him to lay down on the bed. Tony straddled him, eyes blown wide with lust.

“You’re pretty,” Tony said it like it was a scientific revelation, something he’d never realized before. He slid off his own shirt, tossing it aside. Bucky rested his hands on Tony’s hips, thumbs rubbing against the hip bones.

Tony bent down and kissed Bucky, but this time it was slow and sweet, almost… romantic. And Bucky fucking loved it. He loved the way Tony’s hands slid over his chest, mapping out every dip and curve of Bucky’s muscles.

Tony’s fingers trailed down to Bucky’s belt, tugging at pants to get them off. Bucky helped, pushing them down as well as kicking his boots off. Once he was naked, Bucky focused his attention on getting Tony’s pants off, evening the playing field a bit.

“Fuck, and you call me the pretty one,” Bucky whispered once Tony was naked as well. He pulled Tony down for another kiss, letting his hands explore Tony’s chest.

“Not there,” Tony gasped, suddenly grabbing Bucky’s hand as it wandered over Tony’s arc reactor. “Please, I’m sorry, I don’t-it’s not you, I-I’m not trying to kill the mood, I’m sorry, I just don’t-”

“Sh,” Bucky murmured, curling his fingers around Tony’s wrist. “Not there. It’s alright, sweetheart. Everyone has limits. I won’t touch there, alright?” He pulled Tony’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles in apology. “All you have to do is tell me if I touch you somewhere you don’t like, sweetheart.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, the panic leaving his eyes. “Thank you.”

Bucky nodded, stealing another kiss. He slid his hands around to grope Tony’s ass, running his fingers over Tony’s hole.

“Fuck,” Tony gasped, burying his forehead into Bucky’s neck. Bucky chuckled, grabbing the lube from Tony and getting to work.

Tony made the sweetest noises while being fingered, pushing back against Bucky’s hand with desperation. Bucky was three fingers in, scissoring and twisting when he brushed Tony’s sweet spot.

“Yes!” Tony gasped, throwing his head back. His eyes were screwed shut, features painted with lust and bliss. “There, there. God, just let me ride you already.”

“Are you sure you’re ready, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, still scissoring wiggling his fingers around. Tony nodded.

Bucky slid his fingers out and covered his jock in lube. Tony lifted himself up, curling his fingers around Bucky’s dick to help line himself up.

It took every inch of self-control Bucky had to stop from bucking up into the warm, tight heat as Tony sank down. However, watching the look on Tony’s face made up for it. Bucky expected to see pain in his features, but instead, there was only a purely blissed out look.

Tony stayed like that for a moment, just sitting on Bucky’s dick and breathing hard. Bucky held his hips, captivated.

“Shit, shit,” Tony said, grabbing Bucky’s shoulders. “You’re… god, you’re so big. I’m… fuck, so full.” 

Tony started to move, rolling his hips against Bucky, letting out long moans. He wasn’t really fucking himself onto Bucky up and down, instead just grinding down on Bucky, making the most beautiful noises.

Bucky yanked Tony back down again, showering his neck and chest (avoiding the arc reactor and scars) with desperate kisses. “God, look at you, baby. So good.” Bucky gasped, reminding himself of his super strength and not to squeeze or touch too harshly.

“God, we have to do this again when I’m sober,” Tony whined. “I’m close, I’m gonna, oh fuck James, I’m gonna fucking-”

Bucky reached down to wrap his hand around Tony’s dick, jerking him off. “Let go. Come for me, Tony.”

Tony spasmed, then he was coming in Bucky’s hand with a loud moan. The tightening of his ass was enough to send Bucky tipping over the edge he didn’t even realize he was so close to until his orgasm hit and all he could see was white.

The room suddenly felt deathly silent, with only heavy pants filling the void. Bucky was painfully aware of what he’d just done, and how much he shouldn’t have just done it.

“Tony, we’re going to regret this in the morning,” Bucky warned, rubbing Tony’s spine.

Tony hummed. “Then let’s live for tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna do a second chapter with more romantic emotions between Bucky and Tony, and maybe Steve's reaction to finding out, but idk. Words are hard.


End file.
